O Guerreiro Perdido
by BiaZinha e BieLZinho.Zabine
Summary: Um pedido, e nada mais... Com ele todo o rumo mudaria.O que aconteceria se Sirius, antes de ser preso, pegasse Harry, e o deixasse para alguém muito importante?Harry seria feliz?O mundo bruxo irá ficar nas mãos de um dos dois maiores manipuladores?
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**UM ÚNICO PEDIDO FOI FEITO...**

"Regulus, por favor eu te suplico..." Sirius, praticamente choramingou para o irmão.

"Mas, Sirius..." começou Regulus, mas fora interrompido por seu irmão mais primogênito.

"Por favor cuide dele... Pegue-o... Antes que eles o façam..." suplicou Padfoot, a beira das lágrimas.

**E COM ELE VÁRIOS PROBLEMAS VIERAM...**

"Reg, nós temos que nos prepará-lo para essa guerra..." comentou a loira com determinação.

"Sei disso, mas não sei como, não somos preparados para fazer isso" comentou Regulus consigo mesmo, enquanto dava uma boa olhada no bebê.

**MAS COM UMA DECISÃO TUDO SE DIFERENCIA...**

"É não somos preparados para ensiná-los, mas sei alguém que pode." continuou a loira, abraçando o bebê com carinho.

"Quem?" perguntou o moreno, olhando a outra, curioso.

"Espere e veja..." disse misteriosa, indo ao centro da sala.

**OS ANOS SE PASSAM...**

"Uau, Harry, olha só como esta você... Nem parece o bebezinho que por tanto tempo carreguei em meus braços..." disse rindo Regulus, com orgulho do garoto a sua frente.

**E A EXPERIÊNCIA ELEVA...**

"Nossa, eu sei que você esta bem melhor, mas lembre-se que ainda sou um quase quarentão..." comentou Regulus, fazendo o moreno rir com gosto.

**JUNTO DE SEU EGOCENTRISMO...**

"Olha gente... Eu sei que sou bonito e gostoso, mas não precisa ficar encarando assim abertamente" riu-se Harry, com um sorriso maroto.

**E SEU AR MAROTO...**

"Sr Potter, o que exatamente seria isto?" perguntou McGonagall, olhando Harry, que empunhava a varinha na direção de seu professor de poções.

"Limpando o cabelo de dele oras..."

**NOVOS CONHECIDOS IRÃO APARECER...**

"E você, como se chama estranho" pergunta Harry olhando o garoto, com um sorriso de canto.

"Trent, Trent Willians." Responde o Slytherin, com o mesmo sorriso do moreno.

**E NOVAS DETENÇÕES IRÃO SURGIR...**

"Detenção Srs Potter e Willians..."

**E O GUERREIRO VOLTARÁ, EM BUSCA DE VINGANÇA...**

"Por que voltou só agora, Sr Potter?" perguntou Dumblodore, o olhando curioso.

"Isso não é da sua conta... Mas vim por vingança" completou, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

**AQUI, EM "O GUERREIRO PERDIDO"**


	2. Jessica Murray

**Capítulo 1: Jessica Murray.**

"Vou falar pela última vez... Onde está Harry Potter, Black?" perguntou Moody, segurando Sirius pelos cabelos. O moreno estava preso por correntes, em uma das celas, em Azkaban.

"Não sei..." Olho-tonto impaciente, arremessa Sirius contra parede.

"Alastor, não precisa tanta agressividade" disse Dumblodore fingindo calma, porém Padfoot percebeu a ansiedade de saber onde estava o Potter. "Sirius... Diga-me onde esta Harry"

"Não sei e mesmo que soubesse não diria..." retrucou, levando um chuto nas costelas.

...

Regulus estava em frente à casa dos Murray's, na Espanha. Já havia se passado uma semana, desde que aceitara cuidar de Harry. Estava lá para engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda a alguém muito especial. Cerificou-se de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto, estava de noite, só que sempre tem que tomar precauções em lugares trouxas. Abraçou Harry em pouco mais forte, escondendo-o um pouco do frio, por baixo de sua capa. Rapidamente usando sua varinha destrancou a porta e entrou.

Fechando os olhos, concentrou-se, certificando que havia uma magia no local, além da sua. Quando sentiu, cautelosamente, andou até o cômodo, que viu que era a cozinha. Sorriu quando avistou a cabeleira loira, da jovem que tanto conhecia, que no momento esta de costas para ele, alheia a tudo.

"Como vai Jessica?" perguntou a moça, que assustada, pega sua varinha, virando-se para o desconhecido em sua casa.

"Regulus?" perguntou ela quando o reconheceu. "Como... Como viu a casa?"

"Você se esqueceu de que me passou o segredo? Não sabia se você tinha mudado ou não, então vim aqui, tentar na sorte..." terminou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Droga" olhou para o moreno novamente "O faz aqui?" resmungou irritada.

"Vim lhe pedir um favor," continuou o moreno, esticando seus braços para frente, para que a loira visse Harry em suas mãos.

"Mas quem é esse aqui?" perguntou com carinho, pegando Harry de Regulus "Mas espere, que cicatriz é essa? Regulus, que bebê é esse"

"Lembra aquela vez que eu disse que haveria um jovem que poderia derrotar Voldemort?"

"Sim, sei... Não vai me dizer que é esse bebê...?" perguntou, olhando para Regulus, que apenas acena a cabeça positivamente. Sem forças para aguentar, Jessica entregou ao moreno o bebê, e riu, ou melhor, gargalhou.

"Qual é a graça?" perguntou Regulus abraçando Harry "Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?" pergunta novamente, olhando para os lado a procura de um espelho.

"Não..." respondi ela, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos "Então quer dizer que o tão poderoso Tio Voldy pode ser derrotado por um bebê?"

"Isso se já não foi derrotado..."

"Como assim?"

"Sabe os Potter's?"

"Lily e James Potter?"

"Harry, que é esse bebê é filho deles... No dia em que o peguei para cuidá-lo, os pais deles foram mortos, mas quando o Voldemort tentou matá-lo, mas não conseguiu, e simplesmente desapareceu do mapa, e essa cicatriz é prova disso..."

"Como é que é!" exclama a outra incrédula.

"É eu sei, Voldemort não é como eu achava" resmunga o moreno balançando a cabeça.

"Não é isso que estou falando... Estou falando sobre o fato de você tá sequestrando bebês de pais mortos."

"Eu não sequestrei ninguém, ok?" perguntou o outro exasperado "Olha, você vai me ajudar ou não? Você ainda me deve uma, eu te ajudei a fugir de Londres"

"O que você quer?"

"Que me ajude a cuidar de Harry..."

"Como é...? Agora você sequestra o bebê e eu pago o pato!"

"Eu não o sequestrei, caramba" continuou Regulus, irritando-se "Sirius que pegou ele, para não cair nas mãos de Dumblodore... E você não vai precisar cuidar de pato algum, é só o bebê."

"Mas por que eu!" pergunta a loira, com os olhos arregalados.

"Porque eu só tenho você... Ninguém mais iria me ajudar..." responde ele, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu não sei Regulus."

"Ué, cadê a coragem Gryffindor, que vocês dizem que tem?" pergunta Regulus exasperado.

"Ainda esta aqui comigo" retruca a loira, vermelh de raiva "Ok, eu topo, mas saiba que não é por você, e sim por essa coisinha linda" continuou, pegando (novamente) Harry dos braços de Regulus.

"Obrigado Jess" agradece Regulus olhando-a nos olhos

"Querido, eu sou uma Gryffindor, não nego pedidos" responde ela, piscando marota.

"Obrigado, mesmo assim" olhando em seus olhos verdes. Ficam se encarando, até que a loira suspira, olhando para o lado.

"Ok... Então, nós como guardiões dessa criança temos que compras roupas para ela" começa ela indo em direção a porta.

"Por que?" pergunta Regulus confuso.

"Porque ela não tem que parecer um mendigo, como você" responde ela saindo da casa "E eu não tenho nada aqui para bebês"

"Ok, então..." diz Regulus sorrindo de canto.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]:** Eu sei, eu sei, capítulo minúsculo... Mas eu prometo que vou tentar aumenta-los...

**Fly Lauren Malfoy**: Eu tbm adoro ele mais maroto...

Já esta postado.

Bjs

**Infinity21**: Hey,

Obrigada...

Está postado...

Bjs


	3. Os Anos Passam

**Drack-10: **Não, se você for ver no Favorites Stories do nosso perfil, você encontrará fics H/DG ;),

Eu (Bia), particularmente adoro quando são eles juntos ^^

bjs

**Fly Lauren Malfoy: **Thanks ^^,

aí está o novo capítulo ;)

bjs

**Infinity21: **É, vai, vai sim,

ele vai aprender até a idade necessária ^^

bjs

**:: **

**Capítulo 2 - Os Anos Passam.**

...

**3 anos**

Jessica estava sentada em um dos sofás de sala de sua casa **(N/A: Na Espanha, "capítulo 1 - Jessica Murray)**, esperando  
>por Regulus. Era o aniversário de Harry. Já fazia dois anos, que os dois cuidavam do menino de olhos verdes-esmeralda.<br>Desde de que o vira pela primeira vez, ele crescera muito, mas, infelizmente não havia feito ainda a magia involundária. A  
>loira olhou pela janela, era de tarde, mais ou menos quinze horas. O bebê com a estranha cicatriz na testa, estava<br>dormindo, em seu colo.

"Demorei?" ela ouviu um resmungo, olhou para a porta e viu Regulus, com várias sacolas em mãos.

"Wow, para que tudo isso?" perguntou a loira, olhando o moreno, divertida.

"Para o Harry..." respondeu ele, colocando tudo na mesinha de centro e pegando Harry de Jessica.

"Mas tudo isso?" pergunta ela impressionada.

"É, né... Ah, olha só isso..." exclama ele, feliz, devolvendo Harry para Jessica. Pegou uma das maiores sacolas que tinha.  
>"Eu fui ao Beco Diagonal... E comprei isto" e finalizou, pegando uma mini-vassoura e mostrando-a à Harry, que olhou-a<br>com um brilho. "Olhe só, não acredito que estou falando isso, mas... Ele tem sangue Potter mesmo... Ficou até feliz com  
>a vassourinha"<p>

"Eu não acredito nisso..." falou Jessica incrédula.

"É eu, sei ele é uma belezinha né...?"

"Não é isso..." fala novamente a loira, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada. "É melhor você me seguir agora" continuou,  
>deixando Regulus espantado. Subiu, carregou Harry para o quarto dele, e colocou-o no berço. Olhou para trás e que<br>Regulus o olhava aterrorizado.

"O que foi Jess?" pergunta um Regulus assustado.

"Você.!" pergunta Jessica furiosa.

"O que do qu...?" ia perguntando o moreno, porém para quando vê que a loira raivosa estava a um passo dele.

"Você...ê." disse ela, em cada palavra ela o presenteava com um soco no braço.

"Ah, é isso? É totalmente segura." responde ele segurando os dois pulsos dela. A loira suspira.

"Reg, nós temos que prepará-lo para essa guerra..." comentou a loira com determinação. Querendo mudar de assunto.

"Sei disso, mas não sei como, não somos preparados para fazer isso" comentou Regulus consigo mesmo, enquanto dava  
>uma boa olhada no bebê.<p>

"É depois a gente pensa nisso" fala ela. Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo zelando o sono de Harry, até que foram  
>dormir em seus respectivos quartos.<p>

...

**5 anos**

Regulus e Jessica, haviam aparatado, perto da escola, Universidade da Criança (N/A: Essa creche existe sim. Em  
>Barcelona), onde Harry estudava, junto aos trouxas. Os dois haviam sido chamados, pela diretora. Quan chegaram na<br>secretaria, viram uma senhora atrás do balcão que aparentava ser muito velha. A a senhora olhou-os entediada e falou:

"¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo?" (N/A: Sim? Desejam algo?) perguntou ela.

"Sí, es que el director nos ha llamado aquí, en nuestro sobrino, Harry Murray" (N/A: Sim, é que a diretora nos chamou aqui,  
>sobre o nosso sobrinho, Harry Murray) respondi Jessica apressada, e Regulus, que não entendia nada, apenas as olhou<br>com o cenho franzido.

"Oh, sí. El director llevará a cabo. La segunda puerta a la izquierda, convirtiendo el vestíbulo." (N/A: Oh, sim. A diretora lhe  
>espera. A segunda porta a esquerda, virando o corredor) respondi ela irritada<p>

"Gracias" (N/A: Obrigada) agradece a loira e vira-se para o moreno e o segura pelo braço, que não estava entendendo  
>nada "Vamos" diz, arrastando Regulus, ela estava não querendo olhar mais para a cara daquela velha chata.<p>

"Son tan extraño como el niño" (N/A: Eles são tão estranhos quanto, o moleque) resmunga a senhora, mas Jessica  
>mesmo assim a ouve, mas deixou para lá.<p>

...

Chegaram na sala da diretora, e quando entraram, logo avistaram Harry que estava em um canto, junto a professora. Ele  
>estava muito branco e assustado.<p>

"Hola" anunciou Jessica, e os outros (a diretora e Harry) olham para a loira e Regulus "Lo siento, ¿qué pasó?" (N/A:  
>Desculpe, o que aconteceu)<p>

"Oh, hola" exclama a diretora, com um falso tom de entusiasmo. "Quería hablar con usted, desde que su marido no habla  
>español" (NA: Eu queria falar com você, já que seu marido não fala espanhol) "Harry, que podría llevar a su tío  
>a visitar la escuela, ¿no?" (NA: Harry, você poderia levar o seu tio para um tour na escola, sim?) pergunta para o garoto,  
>que apenas acena, pegando Regulus pela mão, o moreno ainda estava boiando na conversa. "Miss Murray, tenemos que<br>tener una conversación seria sobre su sobrino" (N/A: Senhorita Murray, precisamos ter uma conversa séria sobre o seu sobrinho) fala a mulher, fechando a porta, depois que os outros dois sairam.

"¿Qué pasó?" (N/A: O que aconteceu?) pergunta a loira assustada.

"Su sobrino, afeitado las cejas a un amigo poco hoy, y dice que sabe lo que hizo" (N/A: O seu sobrinho, raspou as sobrancelhas de um amiguinho hoje, e alega não saber o que fez) responde ela irritada. Por primeiro a loira a olha  
>espantada, depois sorri.<p>

"Él no dijo de qué manera?" (N/A: Ele não disse como fez?) pergunta ela feliz.

"No, señorita Murray, que está feliz por eso? Su hijo es un vándalo ... Y no acepto el vandalismo en mi escuela!" (N/A: Não. Senhorita Murray, você esta feliz por isso? O seu filho é um vandalo... E eu não aceito vandalismo em minha escola!)  
>exclama a diretora irritada.<p>

"Esta bien" (N/A: Esta bem.) retruca a loira feliz, saindo da sala, deixando a diretora atônita. Quando saiu, deu de cara com Harry e Regulus, que a olhavam assustados, pelo fato da loira estar sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sem dar atenção, para os  
>dois foi saindo da escola.<p>

...

"Sera que tem como você falar o que aconteceu?" perguntou Regulus, fechando a porta, enquanto garregava Harry. Já haviam chegado em casa.

"Claro" responde a loira sorridente "Mas antes Harry, me responda: Você não fez nada para aquele menino perder a sombrancelha?" pergunta olhando para o garoto, que sorri maroto.

"Não, mas ele merecia" disse, quando Regulus o pois no chão "Ele era um idiota"

"Que garoto?" pergunta Regulus, boiando.

"Que ótimo" exclama Jess "O que você sentiu antes de ele "perder" a sombrancelha?"

"Muita raiva, por quê?" pergunta, com o cenho franzido.

"Gente, o que esta acontecendo por aqui?" pergunta Regulus exasperado.

"Não vê? Harry conseguiu fazer magia involuntária!" exclama Jessica.

"O que!" grita Regulus feliz "Aê!" continua, pegando Harry no colo e começou a girá-lo.

"Hei, peraí gente" grita Harry, quando estava no chão "Do que você estão falando" pergunta Harry, e os outros dois, subitamente o olharam sérios.

"Harry, _precisamos conversar_" fala Regulus, com um suspiro cansado.

...

"E então? Esta bravo com a gente" perguntou Jessica. Estavam os três sentados em um dos sofás do escritório. Ela e  
>Regulus haviam acabado de contar o que acontecera no mundo bruxo, desde o nascimento de Harry.<p>

"O que? Por estar cuidando de mim? É claro que não!" responde Harry, sorrindo, fazendo os outros dois suspirarem,  
>felizes. "Mas onde esta Sirius Black? Quero dizer, o meu padrinho?" pergunta. Regulus rapidamente muda de tranquilo pra irritado<p>

"Aqueles... Desgraçados...O levaram para a prisão sem julgamento... Ele era inocente" fala, mal humorado.

"Eu..." começa Harry, olhando para o chão "Vou pro meu quarto" diz subindo as escadas.

"Era melhor assim." comenta, quebrando os silêncio que se intalara no local.

"Sim." concorda Regulus a encarando.

Só agora perceberam que estavam tão próximos, podiam até sentir a respiração do outro. Rapidamente, o moreno,  
>tocou com seu lábios, nos de Jessica, em um beijo calmo. Logo o beijo fora aprofundado, pela loira. Com um gemido baixo, Regulus, abraçou sua cintura com o seu braço direito. Isso foi como um sino na cabeça de Jessica. Espalmou as mão no peitoral do moreno e o empurrou, se levantando do sofá e ficando bem longe dele.<p>

"Eu não posso..." diz, passando as mãos nos cabelos, confusa.

"Por que?" pergunta Regulus, também se levantara.

"Eu..." tenta conseguir uma resposta. "Eu não posso"

"Antes era porque o seu pai não permitia e agora o que é?"

"Eu não quero me arrepender" diz por fim, derrotada.

"Você não vai..." respondi por fim, selando aquele momento com um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

...

**7 anos**

Harry, estava no fundo da casa, onde havia um pequeno campo de Quadribol. Já que a casa era bem afastada da cidade, e era guardada com o feitiço Fidelius, era podia se divertir junto de Regulus e Jess, sem nenhum problema, sem se preocupar com os trouxas. Ele estava brincando com sua vassoura de brinquedo nova, a antiga já estava pequena e gasta. Quando Jess se aproxima.

"Harry, desça aqui, por favor" chama ela. O garoto rapidamente desce.

"O que aconteceu para estar tão séria?" pergunta divertido "Não vai me dizer que o Regulus caiu da escada novamente" perguntou, com um sorriso maroto?"

"Não, Harry, ele não caiu" respondi a loira, dando um sorriso fraco "Harry, o que eu tenho para te falar é muito importante. Pode me seguir?" perguntou ela, já andando de volta para a casa, indo direto para o escritório.

Quando Harry entrou viu Regulus e um homem que não conhecia. O homem parecia ter mais ou menos a idade dos  
>outros dois, tinha cabelos e olhos cinzentos, era alto e usava uma calça preta, com um sobretudo vermelho e uma camisa por baixo, ele era bem musculoso.<p>

"Olha se é por causa do balaço na janela... É tudo culpa do Regulus" disse Harry, fazendo cara de inocente.

"Hei" reclamou Regulus, fazendo o homem de cabelos cinzas rir com gosto.

"Não, não é isso. Harry, quero que conheça um antigo amigo do meu pai," começou Jess "Dante"

"O que? Não ta falando sério?" pergunta Harry, com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu não era exatamente amigo dele." disse Dante "É que ele tinha um contrato comigo e bem... Ele virou um bom companheiro" disse, parecia que só agora que percebera isso.

"Pô, eu já li muito sobre você... Cara eu sou teu fan!" gritou Harry. "Você é demais."

"É eu sei" respondi o homem, com um sorriso convecido.

"Vamos logo ao que interessa." resmungou Regulus, emburrado. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de ver um demônio perto de Harry e Jessica.

"Nossa você ta parecendo meu irmão agora de tão mal humorado" disse Dante.

"Han, Harry, Dante esta aqui para te treinar." disse Jessica por fim.

"O que!" grita Harry "Ta brincando, né?" exclamou feliz

"Bom, é importante, né" disse Regulus cauteloso "Por causa da profecia e talz..." falou, e um passe de segundos Harry, deixou de ficar feliz e emplogado para sério.

"É, você ta certo" disse Harry. "Esse tal de Voldemort-sei-lá-das-quanta, deve ser sinistro" disse sorrindo de canto.

"Não para quem não for preparado, meu caro" começou Dante, fingindo estar sério "Ou melhor, não para quem não for preparado por mim" continuou com um sorriso de canto. "Bom, você ja tem uma varinha que não podem rastrear menor?"

...

**11 anos**

"Então..." começou Harry, para Regulus. Eles estavam limpando a biblioteca, sem magia, como castigo por ter quebrado  
>mais uma janela, enquanto jogavam Quadribol "Como é Hogwarts?"<p>

"Ué, você não sabe?" perguntou Regulus, fazendo pouco caso.

"Sei, o que leio em Hogwarts, um história, mas você esteve lá."

"No começo eu achava extraordinário, mas..." comentou Regulus, como se não estivesse falando com Harry realmente.

"Mas...?"

"Mas desde que entrei lá, me afastei de Sirius. Eu feui para a Slytherin e Gryffindor... Desde isso tudo mudou"

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou, enquanto passava o pano humido em uma das mesas.

"Ele fez amizades, das quais eu já falei..." continuou "E eu virei um idiota, só ouvia minha mãe. Ela dizia que meu irmão não prestava. Ela o despresou, até que meu irmão não aguentou mais e fugiu de casa. O que mais me entristece, é o fato de eu o olhar torto... Eu não sei como ele conseguiu me perdoar" disse, olhou para frente e viu um livro, o que fez lembrar de algo. "Harry, o Dante em algum momento lhe avisou sobre as Horcruxes?"

"Sim..."

"Ok." falou por fim, mas Harry percebeu que ainda tinha algo que ele queria falar, mas não falou.

...

**13 anos**

"Ai!" gritou Harry, a lâmina, lhe acertara em cheio, no braço. Ele e Dante estavam na sala de treinamento, ele estava aprimorando seus golpes com espada, no entanto, ele estava consado e com fome, afinal, eles estavam já a horas lá.

"Harry, quantas vezes terei que repetir?" perguntou Dante, dando a mão para o adolescente levantar-se "Você esta  
>deixando seus sentimentos lhe dominar. O tio Voldy não vai se importar com se você perdeu seus pais ou se seu padrinho foi preso injustamente. Ele só quer matar o Eleito" disse.<p>

"Desculpe, é que eu estou meio cansado" respondeu, apoiando-se nos joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

"Não me admiria que esteja. Já são sete horas" comenta o outro olhando para o seu relógio de pulso "Estamos a seis  
>horas aqui" disse com um sorriso debochado "Vocês humanos são fraquinhos, hein" disse rindo. "Vamos então." disse encaminhando-se para fora da sala, depois de guardarem as espadas.<p>

"Você fala isso porque não se cansa rápido" retruca Harry, com um sorriso de canto.

"O que é muito bom." disse subindo as chegaram na sala, deram de cara com Regulus e Jessica, em um verdadeiro amasso "He-hem" Dante limpou a garganta, fazendo o casal se separar.

"O fazem aqui?" perguntou Jessica tentando se recompor.

"Meu Merlin, arrumem um quarto quando forem trocar esse tipo de afeto" resmungou Harry com nojo da cena que acabara de presenciar.

"Vocês não vão acreditar" exclamou Regulus feliz.

"O que foi?" perguntou Dante curioso.

"Eu e Jessica vamos ter um filho"

"O que!" perguntou Dante chocado.

"Um não, dois" completou Jess.

"Ótimo, essa grande notícia, de saber que terei dois quase irmãos, me faz _quase_ esquecer da cena que acabei de presenciar." comentou Harry maroto.

"Ah, cala a boca Harry" disse Regulus emburrado.

"Bom, eu vou tomar um banho" disse Harry.

"Nossa, eu também, tenho que ir. Tenho um compromisso." disse Dante, batendo a mão na testa "...Em uma boate trouxa"  
>disse, fazendo os outros rirem. "E Harry..." disse quando já estava na porta "Um bom descanso irá curar suas feridas." continuou misterioso e logo saindo.<p>

...

**15 anos**

"Oi, gente" disse Harry, entrando na cozinha.

"O Dante já foi?" perguntou Regulus, quando viu que os cabelos molhados do moreno não era por suor, e sim por  
>banho.<p>

"Não ela tá no meu quarto" disse sorrindo de canto.

"Merlin, Harry, onde eu estava que não percebi que você cresceu e tá bonito, hein?" pergunta Jessica, olhando Harry, que  
>apenas a olha divertido, enquanto segurava Henry. Ela tivera uma casal de gêmeos, Henry e Maya, que já estavam com dois anos.<p>

"Merlin eu não sou, mas que eu estou bonito isso não tenha nem sombra de dúvidas." responde o moreno, com um  
>sorriso maroto. Regulus que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, segurando Maya, ri baixinho. "Ah, vou sair com o Dante hoje."<p>

"Aonde vão?"

"Sair... Dante me prometeo que iria me ensinar a arte da conquista" responde Harry, com um sorriso de canto.

"Essa é boa" debocha Regulus.

"Tá falando o quê, Regulus?" pergunta Jess debochada. "Você nos tempos de Hogwarts não pegava nem resfriado." continuou, fazendo Harry rir do homem, que ficou vermelho.

"Humft."

...

**17 anos**

"Expelliarmus" gritou Regulus, tirando a varinha de Harry "E agora? Desiste?" pergunta.

"Nem pensar RAB" diz Harry, com um sorriso de canto. Esticou a mão apontando-a para sua varinha "Accio varinha"

"Estupefaça" sibilou Regulus, porém, Harry, desviou, com uma velocidade fora do normal.

"Expelliarmus... Accio... Você desiste?" pergunta Harry sorrindo maroto.

"Nossa, eu sei que você esta bem melhor, mas lembre-se que ainda sou um quase quarentão..." disse rindo Regulus, com  
>orgulho do garoto a sua frente.<p>

"Eu sou foda mesmo, o Dante me treinou bem..." comenta Harry, fascinado.

"E eu como fico?" pergunta o moreno de olhos cinzentados, que estava com as mãos na cintura, emburrado. Harry  
>apenas sorri e abraça o outro, que relutante corresponde o abraço.<p>

"Você é quase o meu pai" fala para Regulus, ainda abraçando-o.

"Owww. Que coisa mais fofa" diz uma voz feminina. Os dois rapidamente se separam e olharamm para a entra do  
>cômodo.<p>

"Ah, caramba Jess, você estragou o momento..." resmunga Regulus, coçando os olhos, para disfarçar a lágrima que caíra  
>de seus olhos.<p>

"Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaa..." fala ela, correndo para os dois. "É que vocês dois estavão tão lidinhos" responde,  
>puxando a bochecha dos dois.<p>

"Pô Jess, se você continuar a puxar nossas bochechas, vou começar a te chamar de Tia Druella" resmunga Regulus, mal-  
>humorado.<p>

"Ih, quem era essa?" pergunta Harry, divertido.

"Minha tia, mãe de Bella, Narcissa e Andromeda Black" responde Regulus, ainda irritado. "Vou tomar um banho" resmunga  
>novamente, saindo da sala de treino.<p>

"Vá mesmo, você ta fedendo... Ic ic" retruca Jessica divertida. "Han, Jess...?" chama Harry.

"Sim, querido?" a loira volta-se para ele, mas franze o cenho, quando vê que o moreno a olhava com um semblante sério.

"Eu também vou tomar banho, mas depois do jantar, queria falar algo importante para vocês... Ok?" fala Harry. "Pode avisar  
>o Regulus?"<p>

"Claro."

"Obrigado Jess." agradece, sorrindo novamente. Com um aceno de cabeça, passa pela porta que Regulus, também acabar  
>de passar, deixando uma Jessica curiosa para trás.<p> 


	4. Hogwarts

**[N/A]: **Aí o novo capítulo, espero que gostem.

**Fly Lauren Malfoy: **É né, achei ele lindo também ;)

Obrigada, t'aí o capítulo ;D

bjs

**::**

**Capítulo 3. Hogwarts**

::

Jessica, depois de Harry sair, logo foi ao seu quarto em busca de Regulus, quando o encontra no banheiro, rapidamente trata de avisá-lo sobre o pedido de Harry. O jantar foi silencioso, em um momento que Maya e Henry foram dormir na casa de um amigo, Harry estava alheio, Jessica pensativa e Regulus curioso.

"Bom, então eu queria falar algo muito importante" começou Harry, quando os três já estavam no escritório

"Fale então"

"Eu estava pensando... Voldemort não vai ser derrotado se eu continuar aqui" começou o moreno

"Harry, não diga que..." ia contraria Jessica, porém o moreno de olhos a cortou.

"Então, eu vou há Hogwarts..." falou sério.

"Não!" exclamou Regulus.

"Regulus, isso não é um pedido, é um aviso"

"Mas..."

"Eu já fiz a minha escolha, Regulus"

"Está bem."

"Obrigado."

"Irei mandar uma carta para Dumblodore agora mesmo" disse Jessica saindo.

::

Já se passava das dez horas da manhã, Harry Potter dormia normalmente, quando uma luz forte em seu rosto o acordou. O moreno rapidamente abriu os olhos e viu que a janela de seu quarto fora aberta. Com os olhos um pouco embaçados por causa do sono, ele só pôde ver uma cabeleira loira ao lado de sua cama. Coçou olhos e Jessica entrou em foco.

"Mas que droga, Jess!" exclamou o moreno mal humorado, para um Jessica risonha "Por que fez isso!" perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

"Porque vamos ao Beco Diagonal" respondeu ela.

"Mas não precisava fazer isso."

"Ou era isso, ou usar um 'Limpa' com você. Anda, vai logo" disse, enquanto Harry levantava-se e ia para o banheiro resmungando.

::

Um 'Crack', e Jessica e Harry entraram em foco, em um beco escuro. Andaram alguns blocos, e pararam na frente de um barzinho caindo aos pedaços. Jessica foi na frente, entrando no bar. Harry também entrou. O bar era um lugar completamente diferente do de fora, que parecia estar vazio, era um lugar sujo e malcheiroso. A loira virou-se para o jovem e disse:

"Bem-vindo ao Caldeirão Furado" disse ela sorrindo.

"Uau, esta lugar por dentro e pior do que por fora" comentou Harry.

Os dois encaminharam-se ao balcão, e viram o homem careca encardido, atrás do balcão. "Tom" cumprimentou Jessica.

"Senhorita Murray, como vai?" perguntou o careca, e o moreno de olhos verdes pode ver que o homem além de encardido era desdentado também.

"Bem."

"Então, irá querer o que?" perguntou o barman.

"Nada, Tom. Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal" responde ela, colocando sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Harry.

"Oh, claro" disse desapontado. Jessica e Harry andaram até um pátio, e deram de cara com um muro de tijolos, onde a loira deu alguns toques no lugar certo de cada tijolo e uma passagem se abriu.

"Onde vamos?" perguntou Harry.

"Gringotes" respondeu ela.

::

"Harry, espere um momento, ok? Eu já volto" disse Jessica, depois deles comprarem os uniformes, livros e outras coisas para o ano letivo.

"Está bem" disse ele. Suspirou.

"Pss! Ei, jovem!" alguém chamou, o moreno virou-se e olhou para um homem. Sua aparência era de um homem atarracado, com barba por fazer, com um casaco esfarrapado. Suas pernas eram curtas e arqueadas, cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados, olhos empapuçados e vermelhos que lhe dão a aparência triste de um cão de caçar lebres.

"Sim?" perguntou Harry.

"Você vai querer um colar protecteur? Ele vai proteger você dos monstros que vivem no mundo e vai combinar com esse seu pescocinho lindo." disse mostrando um colar enferrujado e sujo. Foi então que Harry percebeu que não era com ele que o homem falava e sim com uma garota que estava ao seu lado.

"Hoje não, Fletcher" respondeu a garota.

"E você meu jovem?" perguntou o tal Fletcher, olhando para Harry.

"Ah, desculpe, mas a minha tia foi em algum lugar que eu não sei, e levou o dinheiro" disse Harry, fingindo tristeza.

"Ah, mas que pena..." disse Fletcher, antes de sair.

"Você não achou que aquele colar fosse funcionar, né?" perguntou a garota, para Harry. E o moreno pôde ver melhor a garota, ela tinha olhos castanhos e os cabelos da mesma cor, que eram lisos e caiam atém um mais a baixo de seus ombros. Seu rosto era redondo e tinha lábios carnudos.

"Tch, até parece" responde ele girando os olhos.

"Aqui, olhe só o que eu comprei." Jéssica pareceu com um embrulho enorme.

"Jess, o que é isso?" perguntou o moreno com um sorriso.

"Uma vassoura, oras"

"Sério! Qual?"

"Firebolt"

"Bom, eu vou indo, até mais" falou a garota, antes de ir embora.

"Quem era?" pergunta Jessica, curiosa.

"E eu lá vou saber?" responde Harry, com um sorriso maroto, ainda olhando a garota. "Afinal você não deixou eu saber."

::

"Regulus, Dante chegamos..." anuncia Harry, com várias sacolas em suas mãos.

"O que vocês trouxeram?" pergunta Regulus, aparecendo na sala.

"Algumas coisas básicas para o Harry." Responde Jessica, com mais sacolas em suas mãos.

"Coisas básicas? Então, o que é tudo isso?" resmunga Regulus, enquanto Harry sentava-se no sofá para desfrutar do show.

"Cria minha não vai para escolar com pouca roupa..." fala Jessica, fazendo Harry sorrir de canto.

"Tudo bem, mas isso tudo não é pouco." Retruca o moreno de olhos cinzas.

"Cria minha tem que viver no luxo." Exclama ela, indo em direção as escadas, ela estava cansada. Deixando Regulus e Harry se encarando.

"O que deu nela?" pergunta Regulus para o garoto.

"Sei não... Acho que crise de meia idade"

"Mas ela nem tem quarenta anos..."

"Então não sei..." fala Harry, também indo em direção as escadas. "Ah, em falar nisso... Nós usamos o seu dinheiro..." continua rindo.

"Como é que é!" exclamou Regulus, mas Harry já tinha fugido para o seu quarto.

O moreno de olhos verdes-esmeralda fechou a porta de seu quarto. Quando preparou-se para deitar em sua cama, ouviu batidas na janela de seu quarto. Levantou-se e foi até a janela e abriu-a. De lá saiu entrou uma ave, ela era vermelha com detalhes, como fogo. Na frente de Harry estava uma fênix.

"Mas o que...?" murmurou ele chocado. "O que faz aqui?" perguntou a ave. A fênix, como que se soubesse o que o moreno havia dito, voou deixando um rastro de fumaça que formaram as seguintes palavras: 'De agora em diante eu serei seu animal de estimação'

"O que, mas por quê!" perguntou ele esganiçado. 'O destino quer assim'

"Harry, eu..." Jéssica entra eu seu quarto, e se assusta quando vê a ave. "Mas o que é isso?"

"Hum, uma fênix"

"Onde você encontrou-a?"

"Eu não sei, ela apareceu agora na minha janela."

"Pode ser um animago. Homorfo" murmurou a loira, apontando para a ave. Vendo que não aconteceu nada, a loira continuou "É, não é um animago, mas o que ela quer aqui?" perguntou, olhando para a fênix. 'Serei o animal de Harry Potter' "Merlin, ela fala também?" 'É ele, sou macho, e teoricamente eu não falo, eu escrevo'

"Certo. Que tal um nome?" perguntou Harry.

"Flickr?" **[N/A]: Eu sou horrível com nomes, então não se assustem com este.** perguntou Jessica, incerta. 'Hum, pode ser.'

"Ótimo, seja bem-vindo, Flickr." disse Harry sorrindo.

::

Na estação de King's Cross, Regulus, Jessica e Harry, aproximaram da plataforma nove e dez. Harry foi o primeiro a atravessar a passagem, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. Quando atravessou pode ver que a estação estava cheia.

"É agora que a minha vingança se inicia." Murmura Harry, para ninguém o ouvisse.

"O que?" perguntou Regulus curioso.

"Hum, nada. Bom, eu vou indo lá, já são quase onze horas." disse empurrando o seu carrinho, cheio de coisas, inclusive a gaiola com Flickr dentro.

"Antes que eu me esqueça" disse Regulus, fazendo Harry parar. O homem tirou do sue bolço um pergaminho velho, e mostrou a Harry. "Tome, isto é seu, estava em sua cesta, quando o meu irmão te entregou a mim."

"Um pergaminho velho."

"Não é só um pergaminho velho, é um mapa da escola. Seu pai e Sirius usaram quando estudavam em Hogwarts. _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_" disse Regulus, apontando sua varinha para o pergaminho.

"Maneiro"

"E para desativá-lo, apenas murmure _Malfeito feito_"

"Obrigado, Regulus" disse sorrindo maroto. "Isso vai ser de muita ajuda" disse segurando o pergaminho, dobrando-o e colocando no bolso de sua calça.

" 'Té mais Jess, Regulus" disse, antes de voltar a empurrar seu carrinho.

::

Depois de arrumar seu malão com o dos outros alunos, Harry entrou no trem, andou até o último último vagão, entrou em um compartimento vazio. Acomodou-se bem, com a cabeça na janela. Suspiro pesadamente, pegando um livro que trazia em baixo do braço e começou a lê-lo.

Onze horas em ponto o trem saiu. Quando o trem já estava andando, a porta de seu compartimento abriu, revelando quatro pessoas. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos claros, uma garota de cabelos da mesma cor, porém seus olhos eram castanhos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, e uma garota de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis acinzentados e seu olhar era sonhador.

"Oi, eu sou Hermione Granger" disse a garota de cabelos castanhos. "Estes são Rony e Ginny Weasley" continuou ela, apontando para o casal de ruivos "E Luna Lovegood" disse por fim, apontando para aloira avoada, Harry apenas os olhos com indiferença e volta a ler seu livro.

"Como você se chama?" perguntou Rony curioso para o moreno. Não podiam saber quem ele era, pois a franja tampava a cicatriz.

"Eu acho que não é da sua conta Weasley" resmungou Harry, sem tirar os olhos do livro, deixando todos (menos Luna) boquiaberto. Eles ficaram espantados com o comportamento do moreno, por isso começaram a murmurar e dar olhares furtivos na direção do garoto. Alguns minutos depois, a porta do compartimento abriu novamente. Agora revelando um garoto de cabelos loiros prateados e olhos acinzentados e dois garotos que mais pareciam dois armários.

"Ora, ora, se não é o Weasley-pobretão, a sangue-ruim e a Weasley fêmea e a Di-Lua" disse o loiro, debochado, fazendo os dois armários rirem. Harry deu uma boa olhada nos três, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

"Por que não caí fora, Malfoy!" exclama Ron, segurando-se para não pular no pescoço do garoto.

Porém o loiro não prestava atenção, acabara de ver Harry, e viu sua cicatriz, que agora estava a mostra. Posicionando-se na frente do moreno, disse: "Olá, sou Draco Malfoy, você deve ser Harry Potter, né? Meu pai falou que você iria entrar para a escola" disse.

"Sou sim, Sr. Malfoy" disse Harry com o mesmo tom do loiro, deixando os Weasley e Hermione boquiabertos.

"Não me chame de Sr. Malfoy," riu-se o loiro "sou Draco. Posso te ajudar a escolher as verdadeiras amizades aqui" disse, estendendo a mão para o garoto e olhando para os Gryffindor com nojo.

Harry olhou para a mãe pálida à sua frente irritado e a ignorou, e disse frio "Não obrigado Sr. Malfoy, eu acho que sei escolher as minhas amizades, e não acho que você com essa pose de melhor que os outros, vá me ajudar a escolhê-las também." Terminou, voltando a ler seu livro. O lugar caíra com certeza de temperatura.

"Você..." começou Draco, olhando Harry chocado. "Você irá se arrepender por isso" continuou apontando o dedo para moreno. Virou-se e saiu, mas não antes de dar uma boa olhada em Hermione, deixando-a confusa.

"Nossa..." disse Rony olhando Harry com os olhos esbugalhados "Você é demais!" comentou, e Harry nem lhe deu atenção. "Você é mesmo Harry Potter?" perguntou, Harry, cansado, levanta sua franja, mostrando sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

"Que casa você acha que irá entrar?" pergunta Hermione, ainda olhando a cicatriz do garoto.

"Espero que Gryffindor, meus pais eram de lá" disse.

"Nós também somos de lá, quero dizer, tirando a Luna, ela é da Ravenclaw" comenta Rony.

"Que bom" diz Harry sarcástico.

...

Quando chegaram na Estação de Hogsmeade. Os cinco saíram do trem, junto dos outros alunos. Harry pôde ver um homem meio-gigante, barbudo e de cabelo enorme e preto: "Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!" gritou o meio-gigante.

Vendo que Harry iria com ele, Hermione adiantou-se e disse: "Não, você não precisa ir com ele. Você vai conosco, com as carruagens." Assentindo, Harry corre para ir à busca de uma carruagem, torcendo para que os outros quatro não o seguissem. Achou uma vazia, e, por sorte os Gryffindor não o seguiu.

No entanto, sua sorte mudou, quando ouviu uma voz "Aí, posso me sentar aqui?" Harry virou-se e viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes (mas não tão verdes quanto os de Harry), olhando para ele receoso.

"Hã, claro" responde Harry desanimado.

"Como se chama, estranho?" pergunta o garoto divertido, depois de sentar-se.

"Harry Potter. E você, como se chama estranho?" pergunta Harry olhando o garoto, com um sorriso de canto.

"Trent, Trent Willians." Responde o Willians, com o mesmo sorriso do moreno. "Wow, sério que você é Harry Potter? Maneiro" exclama ele, depois do moreno lhe mostrar sua cicatriz "Mas diz aí... Onde você estava então, todo esse tempo?" pergunta Trent.

"Segredo de estado"

"Hum."

Eles seguem o percurso à Hogwarts conversando e rindo. Quando chegam ao castelo Trent se despedi de Harry: "Agora você fica por aqui, para a seleção, 'té mais, cara" diz ele, antes de seguir os outros alunos.

"Você é Harry Potter?" pergunta uma voz à suas costas. Ele viras-se e vê novamente o meio-gigante.

"Isso mesmo senhor..."

"Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid" apresenta-se "Espere um momento, você irá ser chamado depois dos menores, ok?"

"Está bem"

...

No Salão Principal, depois do último aluno entrar, Dumblodore, levantou-se e o silêncio instalou-se no local: "Neste ano iremos ter um novo aluno, um aluno que muitos acreditavam que estava morto... Harry Potter" disse fazendo todos baterem palmas, olhando para o portão da frente, de lá um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, ombros largos e pele um pouco pálida, encaminhou-se para o banquinho onde havia um chapéu velho.

Quando ele se sentou no banquinho, o silêncio novamente caiu, sobre todos. McGonagall colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. '_Hum, mais um Potter_.' Começa o chapéu, na cabeça de Harry '_Você é bem ambicioso, porém, todos sabemos em que casa você deve ficar, não...?_' "Gryffindor!" berrou o chapéu, fazendo Harry sorrir. Todos de sua casa aplaudiram, e o cumprimentaram quando se sentou à mesa dos Gryffindor.

Olhou para sua mesa e viu que maioria olhava para ele, principalmente as garotas, com um olhar sonhador. Olhando para as outras mesas, viu que todas as garotas o olhavam daquele jeito. Também viu Trent afastado de todos os outros de sua casa, ele também o olhava. Acenando com a cabeça, fazendo o outro sorrir. Na mesma mesa de Trent, Harry viu a garota do Beco Diagonal. Sorrindo por dentro, talvez Hogwarts fosse mais interessante do que esperava.


	5. Wortmail

**[N/A]: Desculpa gente, estamos no fim do ano, e agora to prestando concurso de bolsas e vestibulinho e não estou tendo muito tempo para escrever. Mas para compensar estou escrevi este capítulo.**  
><strong>Já tenho os shippers principais, antes eu tinha um pouco de dúvida, mas agora já sei:<strong>

**Harry/Daphne;**  
><strong>RegulusJessica;**  
><strong>TraceyTrent;**  
><strong>SiriusMarlene;**  
><strong>DracoHermione**  
><strong>RonLuna**

**::**

**Capítulo 4 - Wortmail**

**::**

Depois do jantar, Dumblodore levantou-se, fazendo todo o Salão silenciar: "Bom, para os alunos que não sabem, o 3° andar é proibido, tanto quanto a Floresta Proibida" começou fazendo Harry revirar os olhos, irônico "O ano terá menos revisitas para Hogsmead," continuou, deixando a maioria dos alunos indignados "Por isso, para compensar, terá um baile de inverno. Alunos do primeiro ano, terão que seguir os seu monitores, para chegar há sua Sala Comunal. Obrigado, tenham uma boa noite" disse carinhos, fazendo Harry bufar, _Pelo menos, Riddle, não fica mostrando esta farsa de bom moço_, pensou consigo mesmo.

::

Hemione Granger e Ronald Weasley tomaram a dianteira dos alunos do primeiro ano da Gryffindor. E Harry, para não se perder e não ter que usar seu mapa, seguiu-os. Quando chegaram no sétimo andar. Hermione aproximou-se de uma foto de uma mulher gorda e virou-se para todos dizendo:

"A senha para entrar é: feijõezinhos gostosos" disse ela, fazendo com que o quadro abrisse, mostrando a passagem para a entrada para a Sala Comunal da Gryffindor."

Quando Harry entrou, logo foi sentar-se em um dos sofás em frente a lareira. Começou a pensar no que iria fazer no dia seguinte. Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu uma voz à sua frente chamá-lo: "Ei, Potter..." levantou a cabeça e viu um garoto de cabelos loiros, palha, olhos claros, um garoto negro de olhos escuros e um garoto magro, de pele clara cabelos castanhos como os olhos. "Ah Hermione pediu para avisá-lo, que você ficará no nosso dormitório" continuou o loiro "Eu sou Seamus Finnigan, estes são Dean Thomas e Neville Longbottom" disse por fim, apontando para o garoto negro e depois o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, Harry falou para Neville: "Oh, então você é Neville Longbottom?" perguntou interessado.

"Uhum" resmungou o garoto assentindo, envergonhado.

"Hum" gemeu Harry, com cenho franzido "Sinto pelos seus pais" continuou humilde.

"Você sabe sobre eles?" perguntou Neville com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você os conheceu?"

"Sim e não, mas meu tutor conheceu, e ele disse um pouco sobre eles... Sinto muito"

"Tudo bem" respondeu Neville desanimado, deixando Seamus e Dean confusos.

"O que aconteceu com eles?" perguntou Dean.

"Nada" apressou-se Neville.

"Mas..."

"Então, será que vocês podem me mostrar o quarto onde ficarei?" perguntou Harry, cortando Thomas. Neville lhe deu um olhar de agradecimento.

"Claro" desta vez foi Seamus que disse.

::

No outro dia (o céu ainda estava escuro), Harry acordou, em seu quarto, no dormitório masculino na Sala Comunal da Gryffindor, aonde dividia com o Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e Neville Longbottom. Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir com roupas de ginástica. Pegou o mapa que ganhara de Regulus e desceu para explorar a escola e dar uma corrida.

Quando o Sol estava começando a nascer, voltou para a sala comuna, onde havia um pouco de alunos, que com tanto sono mal perceberam Harry. Neste meio tempo de corrida, Harry pôde conhecer as passagens secretas da escola, que poderiam ser muito eficazes quando quisesse sair da escola. Subiu para o seu quarto e viu que todos os seus companheiros ainda dormiam, aproveitando isso, foi tomar banho. Alguns minutos depois dobrando o mapa e o colocando no bolso da calça, desceu novamente para o a Sala Comunal, que agora já havia mais alunos.

Passou direto, indo em direção a passagem e saiu, indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Chegando lá, que havia alguns alunos, sentou-se na ponta da mesa da Gryffindor, onde, na noite passada não havia ninguém. Quinze minutos depois o Salão estava cheio. Enquanto comiam, os professores começaram a entregar os horários. Quando McGonagall parou para entregar de Harry, olhou bem sua cicatriz e disse "Dumblodore pediu para que lhe avisar, que é para você ir vê-lo depois do jantar. A senha é 'doces deliciosos' " e depois virou-se para o próximo aluno.

Corujas voavam em direção aos seus donos, entregando a correspondência, porém uma ave chamou muita atenção, fazendo todos (sem exceção) do salão pararem para olha-la. Ela era vermelha e laranja, como fogo. Quando viram que a ave parara na frente de Harry Potter, estendendo sua pata para ele, com dois rolinhos e o Profeta Diário, todos prenderam a respiração. Harry logo adiantou-se desamarrando os dois rolinhos de sua pata, acariciando a ave.

"Obrigado, Flickr" murmurou para a ave. Desenrolou o primeiro rolo e viu que a caligrafia era de Jessica.

_E aê Harry,_

_Parabéns por entrar na Gryffindor, é assim que se faz..._

_Meu Merlin, Regulus esta aqui resmungando,_

_acho que ele não gostou tanto assim da idéia de você ser Gryffindor..._

_Mas tudo bem, deixa ele ser rabugento_

_Você tem lavado atrás orelha? Tomara que sim hein..._(Harry revirou os olhos lendo isso)

_Um abraço de urso..._

_Jess_

Sorriu de lado, desenrolando o segundo rolinho.

_Oi Harry,_

_É tudo mentira esse negócio de rabugento..._

_Mas se bem que você deveria entrar pra minha casa né..._

_To desapontado, hehe..._

_Mas enfim..._

_Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas..._

_Faça juz de seu nome Potter._

_Apronte muito com o Snape, porque eu, sinceramente, nunca gostei dele..._

_Ah, Henry e Maya mandaram um beijo._

_Até mais..._

_Beijinhos querido..._

_Regulus_

Riu-se Harry, olhando o rolinho divertido. Colocou os dois papéis em seu bolso da capa e olhou em volta e viu que todos o olhavam atentos. Com o cenho franzido, disse bem alto: " 'Tão olhando o quê?" perguntou agressivo, e todos voltaram a para os seu afazeres.

O moreno pegou o o jornal, e abriu-o, sua foto, com sua cicatriz bem exposta, de quando ele estava na estação estava ocupando uma boa parte da primeira página, em baixo da foto estava o título: 'O ESCOLHIDO ENFIM APARECE'. Bufando, amaçou a jornal, e incendiou-o com um feitiço não-verbal, assustando alguns alunos.

Terminando de tomar seu café, Harry correu para sua Sala Comunal e pegar os livros para a sua aula. Ele iria ter uma aula de Poções com a Slytherin e em seguida História da Magia, com o Binns. Quando a sineta tocou, o moreno já estava sentado em uma das mesas do fundo.

::

"Sério?" perguntou Tracey para Trent. Ela, Trent e Daphne estavam indo para a aula de Feitiços.

"Sim, ele não se acha como o Malfoy tem falado na sala comunal" responde Trent.

"Eu falei com ele no Beco Diagonal" comentou Daphne.

"Sério!" exclamou Tracey.

"Sim"

"E você beijou ele?" perguntou Tracey.

"Não!" meio grita meio sussurra Daphne, lutando para não corar.

"Ah, que pena" lamenta a loira.

"Pena por quê?" perguntou Trent irritado.

"Porque ele é gostoso"

"Você nem falou com ele"

"É, mas acho que não falaria, provavelmente eu o empurraria em um armário de vassouras e o agarraria" responde dando de ombros, deixando os dois espantados.

"Você não faria isso" disse Trent.

"Mas é claro que sim" E eles entraram na sala de DCAT, que já estava quase cheia.

::

Os alunos que entravam, e o olhavam assustados, lembrando-se da cena com a fênix e, muitos se sentaram o mais longe possível. Porém, três pessoas se aproximaram de sua mesa, fazendo Harry tirar sua atenção de seu pergaminho, em sua da mesa e olhar para os três. Um deles era Trent, uma garota loira de olhos acinzentados e a garota do beco. Pelo estilo de roupa viu que os três eram Slytherin.

"Hey, Harry." cumprimentou Trent com um sorriso pequeno "Estas são Tracey Davis," (N/A: Gente, para quem não sabe a Tracey (Talita, em português), não é personagem original, ela é da tia Jojo também) disse apontando para a loira, que olhou para Harry com curiosidade "E Daphne Greengras" continuou apontando para a garota do beco, que, ao contrário do dia em que foi comprar as coisas no Beco Diagonal, ela o olhou com um expressão fria. "Mas aqui na escola a Daphs é a Rainha do Gelo, hein, não vá confundir" falou, se aproximando de Harry, como se fosse um segredo, no entanto, falou alto o bastante para que as outras duas pudessem ouvir, fazendo Tracey e Harry rir baixinho, e Daphne bater em seu braço.

"Prazer conhecê-las" falou Harry com um sorrindo de lado, as duas apenas assentem.

"E então, a gente pode sentar com você?" perguntou Trent.

"Hã, tá" responde Harry, sentando-se na ponta para dar espaço para os três, Daphne sentou-se ao lado de Harry, com Tracey ao seu lado e Trent na outra ponta. "E então,..." começou chamando a atenção dos três "como vai _pescocinho lindo_?" perguntou Harry virando-se para Daphnee, que revirou os olhos, e deixando os outros dois confusos.

"Nunca mais me chame assim, se você teme por sua vida" responde fria, voltando a olhar para frente.

"Deixa ela Harry, ela ta mal humorada" disse Trent para o moreno, que estava rindo da reação da castanha, Harry apenas sorriu em resposta, ainda olhando para Daphne.

"Bom-dia classe..." Severus Snape entrou na sala entrou na sala. Porém parou de andar quando os seus olhos bateram em Harry "Ah, mas se não a nossa mais nova celebridade" começou sarcástico, fazendo alguns Slytherins rir.

"É, né..." retrucou Harry, sorrindo irônico.

"Diga-me Potter, quais são os componentes para fazer uma Poção Polissuco?" perguntou debochado.

"Ah, qual'é, não tinha uma mais difícil?" perguntou o moreno sarcástico.

"Apenas diga" disse Snape perdendo a paciência.

"Ok, hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia, sanguinária, pó de chifre de bicórnio, pele de ararambóia picada e um pedacinho da pessoa em quem se quer transformar." Muitos alunos o olharam atônitos, Hermione Granger, que estava com uma mão levantada, deixou sua mão no ar, como se tivesse esquecido dela.

"Hum, vamos ver se você será tão inteligente quando formos fazer a poção de hoje." disse, irritado com a expressão de triunfo de Harry.

"Eu vou, pode deixar" retrucou o moreno.

"Hum, parece que não recebeu educação." falou Snape.

"Receber, recebi," começou "só que para algumas toupeiras como você, não preciso usá-la." Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas, não aguentaram e gargalharam. No entanto logo tiveram que parar, quando Snape lançou-lhes um olhar severo.

"Detenção Sr Potter e menos vinte pontos da Gryffindor, pela petulância" disse Snape vermelho de raiva e vergonha. "Abram o livro na página 125. Lá vocês terão a ajuda para fazer a Poção de Proteção contra o Fogo" disse, antes de ir atrás de sua mesa e se sentar em sua cadeira, sem mostrar que iria ajudar ninguém.

Pouco depois, Harry, por conhecer a poção, logo terminou de fazê-la, olhou para os outros três e viu que nem Daphne ou Tracey tiveram dificuldades de fazer a poção também. Já Trent, olhava o seu caldeirão com horror, uma gosma rosa-choque borbulhava dentro dela. Rindo, o moreno de olhos verdes diz para o castanho:

"Dê-a aqui" fala, deixando os outros três confusos. "A poção, dê-a aqui, Trent" as duas garotas o olharam incrédulas

"Viu ó?" perguntou Trent trocando o seu caldeirão com o de Harry "O_Harry_me ajuda".

"Ajuda porque não sabe o quão folgado você é" disse Tracey torcendo o nariz, quando a poção de Trent passou em sua frente.

"Você só reclama, hein." disse, pronto, a discussão começara. Enquanto fazia a poção de Trent, Harry, pôde ouvir Daphne murmurar '_Esses dois, são sempre assim_'

Alguns minutos depois, Severus começou passar pelas carteiras olhando as poções dos alunos. A poção de Seamus e Dean, estavam iguais a de Trent, o caldeirão com uma gosma rosa-choque, rendendo cinco pontos da Gryffindor. Quando Snape chegou na mesa de Harry, bufou quando viu que a do moreno estava correta.

"Trinta pontos para Slytherin, pela poções, Srta. Davis e Greengras e Sr Willians." disse, virando-se para a próxima mesa.

"Mas professor..." começou Trent com o cenho franzido.

"Sim...?" perguntou Severus voltando-se para Trent.

"Você deu dez pontos pelas nossas poções corretas, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então o Harry deveria receber também, quero dizer, os dez pontos, não? Afinal, a dele esta correta" continuou, deixando todos atônitos.

"E ele ajudou?" perguntou Snape azedo, fazendo Trent sorrir de lado.

"Ih, professor, você não faz nem ideia do quanto" O silêncio instalou-se no local e, Harry olhou ao redor para ver a reação dos alunos. Tracey estava com os olhos arregalados, Daphne com sua expressão fria. Weasley, Finnigan e Thomas, estavam com a boca escancarada. O moreno viu também que Malfoy, Goyle e Crabbe estavam com cara de tacho. Já, Neville Longbottom, estava com um sorriso quase que imperceptível. Rindo baixinho, o moreno virou-se para Snape, que no momento estava com uma expressão muita estranha.

"Está bem, dez pontos para a Gryffindor" disse Snape depois de muito tempo. Logo depois a sineta bateu, sinalizando o final da aula. Harry, arrumou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente.

::

A aula do Binns foi cansativa com a Ravenclaw novamente, lá Harry teve tempo de bolar seu próximo passo, e aproveitar que Dumblodore tinha lhe chamado para sua sala. Quando a sineta tocou, o moreno logo foi para o Salão Principal para o almoço. Novamente sentou-se distanciado de todos. Enquanto enchia seu prato, Harry olhava ao seu redor. Viu que muitos o olhavam cautelosos e nervosos, mas logo desviam o olhar quando percebiam que o moreno estava olhando. Algumas garotas o olhavam sonhadoras, até mesmo da Slytherins.

Antes dar uma hora, Harry já saíra. Para ele seria DCAT. Em caminho à sala, Trent se juntou a ele.

"Ei, Harry." chamou o garoto.

"Oi?" perguntou o moreno antes.

"Você ficou sabendo? Sirius Black quase fugiu de Azkaban"

"O que?" perguntou Harry, parando de andar.

"É isso mesmo. Só que quando ele estava saindo, os dementadores conseguiram pegá-lo" continuou o castanho.

Harry olhou de um lado para o outro e puxou o castanho pelo braço, até encontrarem um corredor vazio: "Tenho uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar... Mas você tem que prometer que não vá falar nada, ok?"

Trent, curioso, levantou sua mão esquerda e a direita pois em cima de seu peito e disse: "Juro pela minha magia que não irei contar"

"Ótimo. Olha, Sirius Black é o meu padrinho" disse em um sussurro.

"O que? Mas ele é um assassino!"

"Não, ele não é." disse Harry paciente "Peter Pettigrew que é, ele matou aqueles trouxas, e depois cortou um de seus dedos para fingir que foi meu padrinho e como ele é um animago não-registrado de forma de rato, ele pôde fugir dos aurores"

"Ah, entendi." disse Trent com o cenho franzido "Mas que rato desgraçado" concluiu o castanho. E a sineta tocou.

"Sim. Mas vamos logo, quero chegar antes dos outros alunos na classe."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Nós somos amigos, né?"

"É, eu acho que sim"

"Legal" comentou Trent "Mas Harry...?"

"Oi? Aliás você fala muito, sabia?"

"É minha mãe sempre diz isso. Só que, olha, se você encontrar um jeito de pegar esse Pettigrew eu posso ir junto?" perguntou Trent.

"Por quê?"

"Porque quero ajudar você" disse o castanho sério.

_É, eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar contra Voldemort e seus comensais_, concluiu Harry "Está bem"

"Valeu Harry"

::

Chegando na sala, Harry e Trent deram de cara com uma professora de cabelos pretos, olhos acinzentados, de corpo esbelto. Tinha o tamanho mediano. A mulher olhou-os com os olhos arregalados.

"Harry...?" ela murmurou consigo mesma, porém Harry conseguiu ouvir.

"Sou eu mesmo"

"Eu não sabia..."

"Hã?" perguntou o moreno confuso e olhando para Trent, para ver se entendia algo, só que no castanho refletia sua confusão. "Professora, você esta bem?" perguntou ele. A mulher parecia um peixe fora d'água, ela abria a boca e logo a fechava, sem fazer um som sequer. Quando os alunos começaram a entrar, Harry correu para sentar o mais afastado possível. Trent correu também, indo ao seu lado, no entanto, desta vez, nem Tracey ou Daphne vieram junto.

"E aí?" cumprimentou ele.

"Oi" responde o moreno, ainda intrigado com o jeito da professora.

"Bom-dia classe..." começou ainda olhando Harry. "Para quem não sabe, sou Marlene Mckinnon, e serei a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" continuou ela, olhando para todos alunos. O moreno de olhos verdes olha para a moça tentando lembrar de onde ouvira falar naquele nome.

"Hã, comecemos com algo fácil, sim?" recomeçou ela, depois da chamada. "Juntem-se em duplas, feitiços de proteção, desarme, e estuporante"

"Posso fazer com você?" perguntou Trent em um sussurro para Harry, que assentiu.

Um bom tempo havia se passado, e Harry já conseguira desarmar Trent por vinte vezes, já o castanho conseguira uma vez, quando Harry facilitou.

"Neste ano vocês irão aprender, também, a usar um Patrono Corpóreo" disse a professora, e vários sussurros em aprovação começaram a preencher a sala.

"Mas professora só hoje nós não aprenderemos" disse uma garota ruiva da Slytherin, horrorizada.

Marlene ri baixinho e diz: "Eu sei, senhorita Crawford" começa ela, com um sorriso divertido "É por isso que deixarei vocês treinarem bem, até que um dia mostrarão para mim... Será como um teste" explicou ela, deixando os alunos assustados.

"Professora, a senhora poderia mostrar o seu patrono?" perguntou Lavander Brown hesitante.

"Mas é claro, porém, se você voltar a me chamar de senhora terei dar-lhe uma detenção" responde a professora, com um falso tom severo, deixando a loira corada, e alguns alunos soltaram alguns risinhos "_Expectro Patronum_" falou ela calmamente, com a sua varinha em mãos, fazenda com que saísse dela uma luz branca, que logo transformou-se em um cachorro.

Harry olhou aquele patrono com os olhos esbugalhados, ele o fez lembrar da forma de animago que Regulus mostrara de seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Franziu o cenho, pensando no que aquela linda mulher tinha a ver com seu padrinho. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar estes pensamentos.

::

Muitos alunos olharam a luz branca de admiração. Depois que a morena cancelou o feitiço, ela voltou-se para os alunos e disse: "Bem, classe, alguma pergunta?" pergunta ela. "Senhorita Granger?"

"Mas a gente irá começar hoje?" pergunta a castanha arfante.

"Não... O que me faz lembrar..." começa ela, indo em direção à sua mesa e pegando um pergaminho "Selecionarei duplas para o resto do ano" terminou, fazendo muitos prenderem a respiração. "E isto incluí misturas de casas"

"Tomara que eu não vá com o Ronald Weasley?" comentou Trent em um cochicho.

"Por que?" pergunta Harry confuso.

"Hã, nós meio que não nos damos muito bem" responde Trent, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

"Mais do que você e Tracey?"

"Naah, Tracey me ama, só não percebeu ainda" disse rindo, olhando a loira do outro lado da classe, que por sua vez, cochichava algo para Daphne.

"Aham"

"'Tô falando sério, ela..."

"Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbottom. Millicent Bulstrode e Pansy Parkison..." os dois chamados, suspiraram aliviados, Ronald por não cair com um Slytherin, já Neville por cair com um conhecido.

"Draco Malfoy e..." começou Micknnon, fazendo o loiro estufar o peito "Hermione Granger" o silêncio caiu na sala. A expressão de Malfoy era de total nojo, porém Harry pôde ver um brilho diferente nos olhos do loiro. "Tracey Davis e Trent Willians"

"Yeah!" grita Trent em felicidade, enquanto Tracey olhava para o castanho em total pavor.

"Por que ele!" pergunta ela.

"Aha, até a professora sabe que você me ama" a loira apenas o ignora, revirando os olhos.

"Bom, vamos continuar" disse a professora, aquela pequena cena fez-lhe lembrar de alguns momentos de seu tempo de Hogwarts "Harry Potter e Daphne Greengras..."

::

No almoço, Harry foi para os jardins, pegou o seu mapa, que estava em seu bolso e apontou para ele, murmurando 'Eu prometo solenemente não fazer nada de bom'. Ficou olhando o mapa por um tempo, sem muito interesse. Dez minutos se passaram, Harry já iria fechar o mapa, quando um ponto lhe fez parar.

Levantou e saiu em disparada, em direção ao quinto andar. Quando chegou lá ofegante, o ponto que vira estava ainda em sua frente. Olhou para os lados e não viu nada. Com o cenho franzido, Harry virou-se, e trombou em alguém.

"Ai," Harry ouviu a pessoa resmungar, olhou para baixo e viu Trent "caramba, eu sempre bato em alguém" gemeu, e olhou Harry, com uma careta "Da para dar uma ajudinha aqui, _fio_?"

"Hum, tá" disse Harry, estendendo a mão para o castanho, para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Obrigado" agradeceu Trent, quando já estava em pé.

"De nada" disse com a voz.

"O que foi?" perguntou Trent, espanando sua vestes com a mão.

"Hã? Nada" responde Harry "Vamos, em um lugar vazio, tenho que te contar uma coisa"

"Ok"

::

Quando chegaram em uma sala vazia, Harry e Trent a trancou e o moreno lançou nela um feitiço para que mais ninguém fora ouvisse.

"O que aconteceu? Você tá agitado, cara" comentou Trent, enquanto via Harry andar de um lado para o outro,

"Eu acho que vi Peter Pettigrew" falou Harry em um murmúrio.

"O QUE!" gritou Trent. "Como?"

"Quer dizer, eu não o corpo dele, mas vi ele no mapa" responde Harry.

"Mapa? Que mapa?" perguntou o castanho para Harry, que pegou um pergaminho de seu bolso da calça.

"Este mapa" responde Harry abrindo o mapa, que havia sido desativado, já que não pôde fazê-lo com a chegada de Trent.

"Uau," exclamou o castanho olhando o tal mapa "hei, este é o tio Dumby, e estes somos nós."

"Isso, eu o vi por aqui"

"Mas esse mapa mente?" pergunta Trent.

"Eu acho que não"

"Então vamos pegá-lo." exclamou Trent.

"Agora não. Malfeito feito" murmurou, guardando o mapa em seu bolso novamente. Tirou todos os feitiços lançados na sala e saiu.

"E quando vai ser?" gritou em frente à sala, quando Harry já estava quase virando o corredor.

"Você vai saber." respondeu o moreno, antes de desaparecer.

::

No final das aulas Harry foi para seu dormitório, para trocar-se. Depois foi ao Salão Principal jantar. Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em sua mesa, ele arriscou olhar para a mesa dos professores, e pôde ver que Dumblodore o olhava sério. Revirando os olhos voltou para o prato há sua frente, começando a enchê-lo.

Logo no final do jantar, o diretor já não estava em seu lugar na mesa dos professores. Depois de todos os alunos saírem, Harry encaminhou-se para a sala do diretor. Parou em frente a uma estátua de uma gárgula, murmurou 'doces deliciosos', e a parede atrás da estatua se divide em duas, revelando uma escada em espiral. Subindo a escada deu de cara com um porta de madeira, bateu nela e logo entrou, sem esperar resposta.

"Como vai, Harry?" perguntou Dumblodore, quando Harry fechou a porta e voltou-se para o diretor. McGonagall e Snape também estavam lá.

Harry encarou-o com um olhar frio e resmungou: "Senhor Potter para você" Pelo canto do olho, Harry pode ver quer Severus bufara.

"Você deveria ter mais educação com alguém como Dumblodore, Senhor Potter" disse Minerva com um olhar severo, porém, Harry ignorou-a e continuou olhando para o diretor.

"Está bem _Sr Potter_" disse Albus com um sorriso falso, fazendo Harry girar os olhos.

"Você deve saber que Voldemort a cada dia fica mais forte..." começou o velho.

"Oh, não me diga" cortou Harry sarcástico.

"Enfim," continuou Dumblodore "e eu te chamei aqui para pedir pessoalmente para que junte-se a nós, você é a nossa única salvação. Mas para isso, primeiro terei que..."

"Ah, já sei o que esta havendo aqui..." Harry cortou-o novamente, com um sorriso zombeteiro formando-se em seus lábios. "Você quer fazer experimentos comigo, não é?" perguntou ele, e o diretor ficou calado, fitando o jovem.

"O que ele quer dizer com isso, Albus?" perguntou Minerva com o cenho franzido.

"Ué, ele não disse para você ainda?" perguntou Harry, ainda com o sorriso zombeteiro "Ele quer fazer experimentos comigo. Afinal, eu sou o _Escolhido_"

"Então..." McGonagall estava sem voz.

"Sim, pela primeira vez o _Profeta_esta certo" responde Harry.

"Sr. Potter não vamos nos exaltar" tentou começar Dumblodore com um falso tom educado.

"Quem disse que estou exaltado?" perguntou Harry calmo "Mas... Vamos mudar assunto, sim?" disse esfregando uma mão na outra. "Diretor, você esta em posse algo não lhe pertence"

"Desculpe senhor Potter, acho que não entendi" disse Dumblodore com um tom sereno, no entanto, Harry pode sentir uma pontada de desespero em sua voz.

"Oh, por favor, não se faça de desentendido... Você sabe muito bem o que é"

"Albus, o que esta acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Minerva.

"Não sei Minerva" disse Albus com um tom inocente "o Sr Potter deve estar um pouco perturbado"

"Olhe aqui Dumblodore, devolva-me a minha capa, e se me chamar de louco novamente algo horrível irá lhe acontecer" exclamou Harry, fazendo um esforço para não terminar de quebrar o nariz torto do diretor.

"Potter," começou Severus com uma voz arrastada "você é muito petulante, deve ser de família, afinal o diretor não lhe deve nada"

"Lave a sua boca para falar de família, que de você, eu cuido depois." resmungou com um tom ameaçador, fazendo todos na sala estremecer.

"Ótimo diretor. _Accio Capa de Invisibilidade_" disse sem usar sua varinha. Um tempo depois um capa apareceu voando pousando na mão estendida de Harry.

"Você nunca mais irá pegá-la, está me entendendo?"

"Mas... Esta não é a capa de James Potter?" perguntou Minerva assustada.

"Sim, e esse diretorzinho pegou-a pensando em si mesmo. Se meus pais tivessem com ela, eles poderiam ter sobrevivido." respondeu o moreno melancólico.

"Isso é verdade, Dumblodore?" perguntou McGonagall enojada com tal ato de Albus.

"Sim, mas Sr Potter..."

"Até mais diretor" ignorou Harry. Só que em vez de sair, ele virou-se para Severus, lhe dando um soco na linha do estômago, que caiu de joelhos, segurando o lugar atingido e tentando puxar ar para o pulmões.

"Eu não disse que iria acabar com você depois?" perguntou Harry com um sorriso zombeteiro "Nunca se atreva a falar de minha família, se não a próxima será pior" disse antes de sair da sala.

::

No outro dia, Harry teve as duas primeiras aulas com a McGonagall, ela era boa professora, por mais que Harry já tivesse aprendido tudo que ela ensinou na aula, o moreno gostou dela. Quando a sineta tocou, o moreno foi almoçar. Enquanto comia, ele viu que muitos o olhavam com admiração, e o moreno suspeito que aquilo fosse por causa do artigo do dia anterior.

::

Na mesa Slytherin, Trent, Tracey e Daphne estava um pouco afastados dos outros alunos, o que era normal, já que a última era considerada a Rainha do Gelo da Slytherin, o que fazia com que sua frieza afastassem muitos. Os três também eram um dos poucos que não eram filhos de comensais e se orgulhavam disso.

Eles comiam em silêncio, até que Trent Willians teve uma grande ideia, com algo que lembrara. Virou-se para Tracey ao seu lado, Daphne estava no outro lado do castanho:

"Sabe Tracey..." começou Trent com um meio sorriso.

"Ah, não" gemeu Tracey, revirando os olhos.

"Eu tava pensando sobre a aula de DCAT..." continuou o castanho como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Ah não..." gemeu a loira novamente, fazenda Daphne rir baixinho, disfarçando por tosses.

"É como se fosse um encontro" terminou Trent sorrindo largamente.

"Quem disse!" exclamou a loira horrorizada.

"Eu... Até porque a Daphne vai com o Harry" disse Trent balançando a mão, Daphne que agora ria de Tracey disfarçadamente, deixou sua colher cair ruidosamente.

"O que!" exclamou a garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

"Ué, você não ouviu a professora?"

"Não" murmura Daphne.

"Daphne! Não acredito que você vai sair com um cara super gostoso e vai me deixar com esse palerma!" exclamou Tracey.

"Hei, eu não sou um palerma" protestou o garoto.

"É só lição de DCAT" fala Daphne, ignorando o protesto de Trent, e começou a olhar o moreno, que estava sentado na mesa da Gryffindor.

"Aham" desacredita Tracey, depois segue a direção em que a castanha estava olhando e sorri maliciosa "Aproveita e o agarra por mim" fala rindo.

"Ai Meu Merlin" reclama Daphne, fazendo a loira e Trent rirem.

::

Harry estava andando em direção ao jardins, pronto para voltar a ver seu mapa, para ver se via Pettigrew novamente. Quando chegou em baixo de uma árvore, ele sentou-se na grama e pegou o mapa de seu bolso dianteiro da calça. Abriu-o, porém, antes que pudesse ativá-lo ele ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, chamando-o:

"Hei, Potter" o moreno virou-se, e avistou Daphne Greengrass fitando-o friamente.

"Oi" cumprimentou-a com um meio sorriso.

"Vim falar sobre a redação de DCAT" começou a castanha sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

"Que tem?" perguntou Harry, tentando ignorar o cheiro de tulipas que a garota exalava.

"Você esta ocupado no sábado?" pergunta a castanha.

"Hã, de tarde, de manhã terá teste de Quidditich" responde lembrando-se do panfleto destacado na sala comunal da Gryffindor.

"Está bem," fala Daphne levantando-se "te vejo as dezesseis na biblioteca, é melhor vir" disse ameaçadoramente, antes de virar-se e começar a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

"Hei, Greengrass, isso é um pedido de encontro!" perguntou rindo maliciosamente, mas a castanha ou não ouviu ou fingira, pois não o respondeu. Dando de ombros, o moreno voltou a pegar seu mapa.

::

Chegando em seu quarto, Harry olhou para as outras camas e viu que os outros não haviam subido ainda, ele logo tirou a sua capa de seu bolso e guardou-a em seu malão. Quando estava indo ao banheiro para um banho, sentiu algo em seu pé direito. Olhou para baixo e viu um rato de pelos cinzentos e mal cuidado. No entanto, quando o moreno pegou-o o rato começou a se contorcer para libertar-se. Estranhando isso, Harry, deu uma boa olhada no rato e percebeu que o rato tinha um dedo faltando.

Escancarou a boca em compreensão. Sacou sua varinha e apontou-a para o rato, porém antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele ouviu uma voz às suas costas: "Sacabbers!" o moreno virou-se e viu Ronald Weasley. "E aí amigão!" perguntou o ruivo olhando o rato. "Onde você o encontrou?" perguntou para Harry, estendendo a mão.

"Ele já estava aqui" responde Harry, estregando o rato de contragosto.

"Rato esperto" exclamou Rony.

"Tch! É... Muito esperto" comentou Harry, revirando os olhos.

"Obrigado, Potter" agradeceu Rony. "Você ficará aqui." disse o ruivo colocando o rato em uma gaiola em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama.

"Não tem de quê" disse Harry carrancudo, ainda olhando Scabbers. _Espere só..._. Deu mais uma olhada ao rato, que se encolheu sob o olhar do moreno, e foi ao banheiro. Ele precisava de alguém para contar sua grande descoberta.

::

Harry demorou o máximo que pôde no banheiro, e quando saiu verificou se o rato ainda estava lá. E estava, olhando diretamente para Harry, e o moreno, como precaução usou o feitiço "colloportus", na mini-parto da gaiola do rato.

"Daqui você não passa seu maldito." disse antes de se vestir e sair do dormitório.

::

"Sério?" gritou Trent, pulando como uma pulga. Isto é, antes de Harry segurá-lo um braço seu e com a outra mão tampar-lhe a boca.

"Sim" sussurrou o moreno em resposta, olhando em volta. Eles estavam nos jardins da escola, e faltava pouco para o jantar ser servido.

"Maneiro" murmurou.

"Eu vou pegá-lo e mostrar a todos como esse desgraçado não morreu" disse Harry, com um sorriso perverso.

"Então vamos lá" disse Trent, e dois começaram a andar em direção ao castelo.

::

Então, quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, no sétimo andar, Harry entrou. Quando subiu para o dormitório, Ronald estava descendo, deixando o local vazio para Harry. Com um movimento de mão, a gaiolinha flutuou até a palma da mão de Harry.

O moreno saiu da Sala Comunal, escondendo o rato nas vestes, e então os dois desceram até o térreo. Chegando no na portão do Salão Principal, Trent estava ofegante, apoiando-se em seus joelhos, os dois tiveram que esperar alguns minutos. Harry aproveitou isso para mandar um patrono para o ministério.

"Cara, aquilo era um patrono?" perguntou Trent impressionado, mas ainda ofegante.

"Sim, mandei uma mensagem para o ministério" responde Harry sem dar muita importância à isso.

"Para quê?"

"Para aurores" disse antes de entrar no Salão, com o castanho em seus calcanhares.

Pegou sua varinha apontando para sua própria garganta e murmurou 'Sonorus' "Hei, diretor, essa é para você" disse piscando maroto, com a sua voz aumentada magicamente, fazendo o salão inteiro silenciar-se. Dumblodore, junto com os outros professores levantaram-se olhando para o moreno. Harry estendeu sua mão revelando Sacabbers.

"Hei, Potter, o que você vai fazer com o Sacabbers!" exclamou Weasley irado, sacando a sua varinha.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" gritou Trent apontando usa varinha para Ronald.

"_Engorgio_" mentalizou Harry fazendo a gaiola do rato aumentar significativamente "_Homorfo_" exclamou ele.

"Ha, ha, pegamos você seu 'Rato'!" exclamou Trent.

"Olhe Trent, num momento como este, o que menos precisamos é de um trocadilho" comentou Harry em um murmurio. Muitos minutos passaram, com um silêncio mortal.

"MAS O QUÊ!" ouviu-se um grito, todos viraram-se para o portão e viram um Cornelius Fudge horrorizado, com aurores à suas costas.

"Vêem? Este é Peter Pettigrew!" gritou o moreno.

"Não, me tirem daqui!" gritou Pettigrew desesperado.

"Não digo eu, agora você vai pagar pelo que fez." disse Harry.

::

"Obrigado, Senhor Potter" disse Cornelius tentando ser simpático, calçando seu chapéu-coco. Estavam caminhando perto a margem do Rio Negro, depois dos aurores levarem Pettigrew.

"Isso foi melhor para mim do que para você, ministro" retrucou o moreno friamente.

"Ruhm, é..." murmurou constrangido com a frieza do jovem. Parou, e virou-se para Harry, que consequentemente parara também. "Você foi muito bem hoje. Espero trabalhar com o senhor novamente" terminou estendendo a mão.

"Não acho que isso será possível" disse ignorando a mão estendida. Entendia muito bem isso, ele não quer Harry trabalhando para ele, e sim o "Eleito".

"Você um dia irá se arrepender disso senhor Potter" disse tentando não elevar a voz.

"Não, acho que não" disse dando um sorriso cínico.

"Até mais" disse Cornelius, e com um bufo ele se afastou.

O moreno olhou em volta, suspirando. Uma parte de suas tarefas foram feitas.

::

[N/A]: Oi! O que acharam? Muito adiantado? Legal? Chato? Comentem.


End file.
